The scientist
by bloodpoison13
Summary: Arabella smart, a Doctor, socially awkward and is about to be killed by bounty hunters. can commander shepard save her life and introduce her to a a life outside her work.
1. Ch1 Killing the Bounty Hunter

Ch.1 Killing the Bounty Hunter

My boots echoed on the steel floor of the Normandy. The stairs are dark only being illuminated by the dim floor lights. "Shepard Sir", Kaidan Alenko said, saluting me.

"What is it Alenko?"

"Joker spotted a distress beacon on the planet near here, and I was sent to report it."

"Alenko I am not the one in charge here remember caption Anderson is."

Alenko looked hesitant, dark brown eye glancing back and forth as he said, "I am aware, but Joker and I thought if we told him ourselves he'd tell us there was no time we have to get to the Citadel as fast as possible."

"So why tell me this?"

"We- I think you'll have a better chants of convening him then me or Joker."

"Ok I'll try but am not promising anything."

Kaidan eyes lit up as he saluted and thanked me going back to Joker to tell him the news. Sighing my feet once again trotted down the stairs hand robbing my neck as I try to think of what to say. "Hi captain, remember the assignment were on? You know the one that is almost as important as when humans discovered mass relays. Yes, well I was wondering if we could put that on hold and go to a planet wear the people might or might not be dead thanks you're a pal."

"What was that Shepard?"

Shocked my body spun around to reveal none other than caption Anderson standing behind me eyebrows raised. "So sir can we go?" I said saluting.

There absolutely nothing out of my mouth that can make this situation any worse than my mind want to Joker and I prayed he stayed quiet. Anderson aged face revealed nothing mouth in a hard line then he said "Shepard in a few hours you may or may not be a Spectre, but if you do become one that means you will be in command of your own ship and that means deciding whether or not to respond to that beacon. Shepard let's say you are now a spectre what would you do?"

It only took a few seconds for me to respond back straight as I said, "I'd send a small but strong team in to investigate."

Anderson nodded then said "gear up Shepard I'm sending you, William and Alenko to find out what's happing on that rock and Shepard."

"Sir"?

"Try not to speak out loud it tends to make thing awkward", with a chuckle he left to his cabin leaving me stunned.

"Smooth commander", snapping my head to the left I saw Ashley William leaning agented the wall a playful smirk on her lips.

"Laugh it up William but just so you now I'll be thinking of this wonderful chat next time wear in enemy fire."

"You're no fun commander", William said her body pushing off the wall long legs waking besides me.

"Permission to speak freely commander."

"William I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Are you sure it's wise to delay the mission like this what if we go down there and we find out it's a trap set up by pirates looking for an easy score."

"Then we kill them and make sure nobody else is tricked by this beacon. Thank you for voicing your concerns but if we don't land on this planet we just take away c-sec time to investigate Saren, and a lot of people might die."

"Got it commander all go and get LT so we can suit up."

"LT?"

"What I think it original."

"Whatever you say William, whatever you say."

William just laughed heading upstairs to inform Kaidan to suit up well I headed toured my looker to receive my N7 armor and weapons. "Commander we are in orbit and the MAKO ready to launch."

"Got it Joker heading out now."

So stepping onto the elevator and waiting, and waiting some more I finely arrived at storage William and Alenko waiting for me. "Took your sweet time didn't you."

"Am choosing to ignore you William, Joker ready to go?"

"All set commander ready whenever you are."

With a nod me, Alenko, and William headed into the MAKO as the dock hatch slowly opened (although it was going faster than the elevator) and a huge gust of wind burst through. Alenko turned pale as he said "William you might want to hold onto something."

"What why? And commander why are you smiling so !"

My foot smashed the gas pedal the MAKO zooming out of storage at full blast Alenko clutching the seat for dear life, and William screeching at the top of her lungs. We landed on the planet with a thump William trying to catch her breath wall Alenko was trying very hard to pry his hands off the seat. "Scared William?"

"NO!"

"Trust me William when I say that even the bravest of souls is afraid of Commander Shepard driving."

With a grin on my face my foot slammed onto the gas pedal rocketing off once a gene. One hour had gone by in the cramped MAKO and truthfully I was getting nerves'. "Alenko how much longer"?

"Not much longer commander, its right over that hill."

So with a new determination the MAKO went even faster revealing…A war zone. A large group of pirates were trying to get into a science lab and failing miserable. The lab was more like a fortress, poisons gas spewing from the ground, turrets along the walls shooting anyone that gets to close. However it appeared that some were getting in. Then one of the well armed men spotted the MAKO and shouted "she's got reinforcements"!

"Time to go men."

"Hay"!

"And William."

"Beater…. I think."

So with Alenko watching shields and me and William manning guns (her using the big once of course) we annihilated the pirates. The last one went down surprise and fear on his face screaming. _"Shepard, oh god Shepard help me"! _

"_Hang on Toombs, hang on!" _

"_Shepard!"_

"Shepard, HAY SHEPAD."

"What! Oh sorry William right how we get to the door without being shoot at or poisoned."

William and Alenko just stared worry clear on their face. "Commander the turrets stopped firings and the gas is gone too."

"Oh…. Well then let's move out!"

Alenko and William just nodded silent as stone as they grabbed their gun. We sprinted toured the unlocked door, Alenko lighting up the dark hall with his Biotics. We swiftly shot any mercenaries that appeared. Then finally we came to the last door the only one locket. Suddenly the door unlocked, there was defiantly someone watching us. William and Alenko shot me a nerves look but still we pushed on, bursting into the room arms at the ready, only to reveal a young woman looming over a security system. She had an old lab coat patches barely holding it together, her skin a sickly pale, and her brown hair problem one healthy and vibrant is thin and un-washed. Then gust as I was about to open my mouth she spun around and aimed a pistol right at my face.

My fingers typed rapidly on the consul eye sweeping the many screens observing the squads movements, and trying to aliment any bounty hunters that they missed. When id first saw there giant vocal looming over the horizon I almost screamed in frustration then the morons started shooting at said vocal. Truthfully I was still nerves they could very well be another band of Mercenaries trying to kill me that's when my tired brown eye landed on the Alliance symbol on the side. Still what I was doing here is not precisely legal so depending on their personality my hands could very well "be cuffed in irons" as the saying goes. These people however appeared to be an oddity, staying in there "MAKO" longer than anyone would deem necessary, having a Biotic in their mitts, (a powerful one too according to his dead advisers) and most confusing thing off all why they were even hear. To the best of my knowledge no distress beacon had been sent, and even if the unlikely had happened and it has gone off why did the Alliance send such a powerful team? The questions were still there even when the odd squad was at my door step nervously glancing at the locked door. With a simple click the red turned green and my full attention was once again on the screen trying to ferret out the last of the idiots from my lab. In fact I was so absorbed that I'd completely forgotten the armed people standing awkwardly at my door step that was until I heard the click of a gun. Instinct had taken over and my hand reaches for my pistol without thinking. Everyone was still the leader's small blue eyes never leaving my brown ones. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I spoke, "who are you?" That seemed to take the other two off guard but the leaders face was still impassive reviling nothing. "You first." "Arabella I am a scientist that is currently in need of your help." "Wait a minute we just take out an entire squad of Mercenaries so we could save your ass! The least you can do is tell us what the hell your doing!" My eye lazily scanned the woman that had spoken out. She appeared to be in her late twenties brown eyes flaring in anger. The commander sent a warning glare her way but if she saw it she ignored it. "I apologize if I offended you that wasn't my intention if you want to know anything I will answer to the best to the best of my abilities." "Ok first of all why are people trying to kill you"? The leader said small blue eye glancing at me oddly. "I stole something," the woman and man ground the leader however simple sighed looking like he had pulled a all-nighter and was about to do another one. This was the very reason why I worked in the middle of now ware besides the running for my life thing. I was horrible with people. Indeed reason and knolled had taken its place leaving me with an I.Q of about 200 and zero social skill. "Let me explain." "Why? It's pretty obvious that she's a thief and pissed off someone rich enough to hire thugs to kill her!" "That's partly true however am not a thief am a scientist more precisely am a doctor." "A doctor robbing a rich guy right when wear going report to the Council? What's the odd of that happing ha Shepard?" The man to the left of this "Shepard" whispered. "Zero considering I stole something from a company and not some "rich guy". The man caught awarded and Shepard surprisingly chuckled softly. "So what and why did you steal something Arabella?" "I was a scientist at a very large company researching Drell when my superiors at work discovered something, a new material that no one has ever seen. With it you can make nearly anything. Ad suggested to my superiors that we make it into cure for Kepral's syndrome." "Sorry but what Kepral's syndrome? And what is a Drell?"

"Drell are a reptile-like race that used to live on the world Rakhana however because of overpopulation and pollution they wear dying. That is until the Hanar came into contact with them and transported thousands out. Kepral's syndrome is a disease only Drell can get. Drell are used to a dry environment however Kehje the Hanar home world ware the Drell live now is hummed and rains constantly. Their lungs are not used to the moisture and eventually start clogging. In a year maybe two it will be hard to breath and it will be spreading to the other organs throw their Tissue and die slowly coughing up blood."

"The slow death bit was going a little over bored doc."

"Am sorry if you wear offended but your leader asked to hear the truth and so I told him."

She looked at me strangle although am not shore why and then sighed and said, "Just tell the rest of your story please before I shot."

"Why would I telling the story stop you from shooting me?"

"I swear to god!"

"Oh your angry at me." At this point the woman was trying to reach for her gun however Shepard was holding her arm, both look stoned at what I just said.

"Ma'am maybe you should finish your story."

"Off course Mr…."

"Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko ma'am" he looked like he was about to shake my hand but thought beater of it and stayed beside his commander.

"Anyway they refused instead making a bio weapon"–

"A bio weapon I'm pretty shore the Council and the Alliance declared that illegal doc."

"They did and with good reason. You should have given this to the authority's ma'am."

"Why so they can destroy it? No right know this can help with curing Kepral's syndrome it won't become an instant cure but it will make us years closer. Think about how many lives will be saved!"

Shepard said nothing for the longest time finally he looked at me straight in the eyes and said when it's… changed can it still be made into a bio weapon?"

"No that will be impossible once something created you cannot go back."

"Alright then we'll help you."

"But commander what if-!"

"No buts Chief were helping."

"Yes sir," she griped glaring at me suspiciously.

"Ok Arabella what do you need us to do?"

"First things first how did you even know I was here?"

Confusion spread across his face as he said "didn't you send the distress beacon?"

"Distress"- my eyes snapped over to the wall then I bit my lip hard, so hard the revolting taste of copper was on my taste buds but that meant little to me right now.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

When the facility's power is under 50% then it automatically sends a distress beacon."

"So how low is it?" "It's 47% all main power systems are still online but most of the turrets are off line and know that I turned off the gas I can't get it on again. The main gun still works but its electrical charged and this place can only allow three shots before the whole facility shoots down."

"Well shit."

"And more appear to be on the way."

"Shit! Remind me again commander why did we come here?

That's when both the brown haired woman and Shepard glanced at the Biotic and she said "oh right."

"Follow me to the basement all show you my laboratory and more importantly at this moment the weapon system."

"Wait!" "Yes."

"If wear going to work together then you should at least hear are names."

"Alright so what are they?"

"This is Kaidan Alenko and Ashley William."

"And what's your name?"

"Varric Shepard."


	2. A Military Life

Chapter 2: a military life

"Yawn."

My hand pressed firmly agents my mouth arm half starched before I remembered the three Alliance solders walking behind me and my arm swiftly retreated to my side. "Tired Doc? Maybe you should grab your blankey and lay down."

"Yes I am tired but I can't sleep at the moment considering are situation, and am not shore how a "blankey" as you put it, will help me sleep any faster."

She stared at me blankly then Ashley turned to Varric said, "commander do we have too- !"

"No Williams we won't leave and yes wear taking her with us."

Kaidan quickly cut in, "so ma'am how'd your old company suddenly discovered this new material?"

"They didn't just discover anything in fact its taken years to make. Apparently it was supposed to be a shield that could absorb anything."

"So what happened?"

"Scientist curiosity and greed."

"What?"

"They wanted something exemplary so they improved it more and more. Then curiosity set in and they wanted to see how much it could absorb so they tested it again, and again, and again. Eventual it was curetted, and well you know the rest."

At this point both Ashley and Varric wear listing intently. "Anyway this door to the left leads to the armory, and this one to the right leads to my lab. If you need to replace any of your guns or ammo I would advise doing so now."

Slowly the Alliance solders slouched over to the armory that's wean I remembered something, "what I should replace your medi-gel."

"Replace? There's nothing wrong with the ones we have!" Ashley snapped.

"Yes but mine are better," was my simple reply as I opened the large medi-gel container and silently handed them seven each.

"I said we don't- holy shit warred you get these!"

"What," Kaidan said looking astonish, "Your that Arabella? The Arabella that basically invented medi-gel and won the peace prize at the Tensai Awarders?"

"I didn't invent medi-gel I modified it, but I did win the peace prize."

"Am sorry but what's the tensai Awarders, and what do you mean by modified?"

"Around six years ago I owned a small clinic at the Citadel. Back then medi-gel was strictly for life threading injuries because it would constrict too tightly, and cut off circulation. So I simple fixed it allowing it to be put to practical use. Eventual important and rich people cote wind and I allowed them to sell it. And the Tensai Awarders is like the Nobel Peace prize exempt it's only for scientists."

"You "fixed" medi-gel," Varric smirked and shock his head as he said "only the British."

A tiny frown graced my face as I said "am not British."

"Doc have you heard your accent? You're obviously"-

"Not to be completely rude but maybe we can ask about my accent after we aren't in danger of dying yes?"

My frown had turned into a grimace as I reparsed the urge to grown as I thought of the inevitable stream of questioned after this ordeal was over. "Just let me have a butcher at your armor so I can make the medi-gel compatible."

The three of them stared at me oddly finally Ashley, "what the hell does that mean?"

"It slang for to have a look, wait you know what just come over here."

Varric chuckled but obeyed without a fuss, letting me install the medi-gel efficiently. "This upgrade will allow you to, if needed, use your medi-gel to heal your comrades."

"Thanks this will help." "You're welcome?"

What's his game? He's already saving me there's no need thank me. Then a single beep brought everyone's attention to my omni tool, on it colored in fiery red was the number ten minutes. "We should hurry", Varric said voice void of emotion.

And so we did them heading to the armory in a fast nit pace, wall I went to my lab putting the finishing touches on the materiel. It had only been five minutes until I heard a faint "wow," identifying the three Alliance solders presents. It was wow worthy though, my materiel. Mostly it was a sky blue liquid resting at the bottom of the tank peacefully; however barely visible was a gas that cooler changed every other second. "One second let me finish this aannnndd done!"

"What did you do?" "I just hit the finale liquidation process; it should be done in ten to twenty minutes."

"That's too long Doc cant you shorten the"- "No."

"OK Arabella show me the lay-out of the building." "Alright, by the way right now probably the time to tell you I'm a biotic." "Any good?"

That's when I noticed my shotgun laying on my desk in the far corner. Then with a single pull it landed safely in my hands, "yes."

"Alright that's good. Me and Alenko will go on the ruff, am a biotic and a pretty good sniper. You and Williams"-

"No way in hell!"- "And Williams will go down in this bottom level, Williams is a heavy hitter and with your biotic we should be able to make it a killing ground."

Normally I'd be irritated, maybe even angry, that someone was giving me orders in my lab, but strangely I wasn't. Maybe it was because he explained his reasoning, or maybe because his plan was actually good, either way it's clear he's a natural leader. The need to follow him was almost overwhelming. "Alright Alenko, Williams, Arabella lets kick there ass and then drink shots on the _Normandy_!" "Hell yeah!"

Varric let out a single chuckle then he and Kaidan left. After a few seconds I turned to Ashley and said, "What's a _Normandy?" _

"It's are ship, look if we're going to work together don't talk unless you really, really need to."

I was about to ask why, because really it didn't make sense, but her sinister glare stopped me. Silently we left my lab and headed into the armory, the rows of guns looking intimidating. I'd collected them from mercenaries, pirates, and even petty thieves, anyone trying to kill me. Not all of them were stat of the art in fact some of them were barley functional, but all of them had ammo. At least they did before the Alliance soldiers had come but, it doesn't matter, at least not now anyway. In lease then ten seconds we wear at the end of the room. Ashley turned to me confused at the wall that was in front of us, but before she said anything I held out my hand and waited for it to be scanned.

She jumped back startled, but quickly composed herself, then with wary steps Ashley followed me into the hidden hallway. We booth walked still silent Ashley sending me suspicious glances time to time. It was nice, refreshing even to find someone almost as paranoid as me. When we reached the end of the hallway there was once again a wall, and once again I held my hand out. Slowly I and Ashley stepped out into the light. My eyes winced at the light I'd spend much too much time in my lab. Then slowly the mercenary band appeared at least ten times as much as the previous assault.

Well at least they looked *Daft, Sending out all of your men, and not even making them surround the building, Morons. Then they stopped. They were too far away for a clear visually but I could see their outline. The mercenary stead staring us down then their leader (at least I presume he's the leader) slowly raised his hand, but before It could rise the entire way a bullet hit him right between the eyes. "One down," Varric said his voce surprisingly pleased.

"He's right," I said Ashley turned to me confused, "he is a good shot."

Surprisingly Ashley chuckled but then her eyes turned cold when the mercenary charged guns blazing. Not to be outdone my biotic's flared lifting ten men well Varric shot each one. That's when all hell broke loose. Kaidan and Varric used their superior position, and their biotic's to eliminate the snipers and anybody still in the back, well I and Ashley killed all the ones running towards us. Ashley sighed then in a bored tone said "so had any hot dates lately?"

"Do you really think, one second," one of them had a grenade looking about ready to **Bung it at us.

So with a single shot his eyes grow dark, hand slack, and the grenade went off bring two other people with it. "That we should discuss this hear, now?"

"Why the hell not, it's not like any of these guy are getting to close to us."

"Of course not I've been far too busy for going on dates." "So uptight, what are you a virgin?" "Yes."

Ashley turned to me shocked, (although that didn't stop her from shooting the nearby thug running at us) "your series arrant you? About everything not just this"

"Am always series," was my short reply shooting another merc as I talked.

"You know I don't usually say this but you, defiantly need to get laid."

"What!" This time I stared stunned (Ashley had to shot the ***Bottle merc running at as at full speed) nobody had ever said anything like that to me.

"Maybe when we reach the Citadel, get you in a club." "No, no am fine really."

"Have you at least had alcohol?" "Am a doctor, vaca my teddy bear."

"Ha, was that a joke?"

"Yes? Was it any good?"

"When people laugh Doc that means it's good."

"Oh right.

There was silence after that, but unlike before it wasn't awkward, less tense. Then the last one fell, blood gurgling from his mouth as he tried one last word. "Alright guys that's it, Williams, Arabella me and Alenko will meet you at the lab," Varric said his voce sounding tired.

"Alright sir we'll meet you there."

So with sore limbs I and Ashley stood up, sluggishly walking back to my lab. "Taking any of your guns Doc?" "No only these I don't need the rest."

So we carried on, those last few sleepless nights finally taking their toll on me. When we arrived Varric and Kaidan were looking at the material amazed, and pleased. "I think its done ma'am."

And it was, after five months, and several sleepless nights it was done. And even if the cure itself is still years away at least am closer than anyone ever been. "Varric can you grab me those canisters?"

He didn't say anything at first, just stared at the metical arms crossed. Then he blinked and realized that I was speaking. "Yeah shore, sorry about that people don't usually call me that."

"Do you wish to be called something different?" "No, no Varric fine.

Silently Varric handed me the canisters. Each one was about the size and shape of a soup canister; however they wear of far better quality. "So Arabella do you want me to get any of your things before we go?"

"No that's fine; the only thing am going to take with me are medical supply and this cure and I'd rather nobody touch either."

"You're not even going to take that sniper rifle? It's a HMWSR master."

Right that one. Truthfully I'd never been much of a sniper. Part of being a sniper is calculation "which I have dawn pact) and the other part is patience (which I have little to none). I'd set up a simulator, line up my shot, set up ten different solution I miss, and then I would wait, and wait, and wait some more. Finally it came to the point where I'd shot anyway ****bugger the outcome. In fact I only have one sniper rifle and I just kept it on a whim. "If you want it you can have it."

"Really, are you shore?"

"Yes," smiled tiredly thank me, and then left for the armory.

It was complete silence until Varric came back, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you ready?" "

"Yes we can leave now." Truthfully I hoped never to set foot on this planet again.  
>"Alright, now it's time to kick Saren scaly Turian ass and<br>ravel him to the Council"!  
>"Saren? You mean Saren Arterius the Specter? What did he do?"<br>All three Alliance turned to me stunned. Then Varric said, "You know Saren?"  
>"No not really. He arrived at my lab a couple days ago, not really shore how he know I was hear but anyway, he started demanding I give him my medi-gel's. I told him no and to get out."<br>"Why did you kick him out?"  
>"He started threatening me. I might have given him some if he gave me a valid reason instead of saying he was a Specter and it was my "duty" to give him them."<br>Varric bit his lip thinking then he said "is it possible to go to  
>any other planet other then Eden Prime?"<br>"No you have to go to Eden Prime from here to get fuel, especially if you have a large ship like Saren. Before I answerer any more of your question can you at least tell me why you're asking them?"  
>"Saren attacked Eden Prime and nearly wiped it out, even worse he's teamed up with the Geth."<br>"The Geth, synthetic AI that wear created by the Quarian? They haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in over three hundred years why team up with Saren?"  
>"There was a Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime we think my have taken some information from it."<br>"Were you able to use it as well?"  
>Varric bit his lip again, and started to shift from one foot to the other, finally he said, I'm not shore but it activated and right before I passed out I saw something, a vision."<br>"A vision? A vision of what?"  
>"Synthetic's, Geth, maybe something else initially. It wasn't clear."<br>"Intrusting that Beacon may have projected images in your head, and if that's true Varric you may have just seen the reason the Prothean's are extinct."  
>"Doesn't that give you a warm and fuzzy feeling commander?"<br>"The fuzziest," Varric replied deep in thought.  
>Then he smiled, eyes lighting up. "Why don't you help us take down Saren?"<br>"What?" "You're a witness, and good in a fight so if we get attacked, and I know we will, I won't have to worry about you. Better yet you're a doctor and have an infinite amount of medi-gel."  
>Again the overwhelming need to follow was there, lased with logic and reason. Varric was unlike anyone I'd ever meet. Always extending a hand, and so far, not judgmental. "You do realize tacitly am a criminal."<br>"The Council doesn't have to know."  
>"People are trying to kill me."<br>"People try to kill me twice a day. If you really don't won't too I understand, we are sort of a danger magnet."  
>Ashley coughed into her hand, and I swear I heard "only you."<p>

"No it's not that, it's just….. Do you really won't me with you?"  
>"Is that a yes?" "Ha ha it's a yes."<br>Ashley and Kaidan looked stoned, however Varric grin just got larger. "You laughed." I suppose I did."  
>It felt odd this laughter. My throat tickled, and my mouth felt strained with the unfamiliar feeling. "So," Varric glancing at me with an odd glint in his eyes, "what's with your accent?"<br>Of course he remembered that. "It's not that exiting, I'm from a colony that was originally established by England, and people there have held onto the language as well as the accent."  
>"Oh, then why not tell us that right away?"<br>"Varric why do you shave you're hair?"  
>"Because am in the Alliance and its easier, but what-"<br>"Now imagine that every new person you meet asks you that."  
>"Oh, I see. Anyway let's get out of here<p>

_*Daft: it means silly or foolish. When Arabella said it, it meant stupid._

_**Bung: is British slang for several things but when Arabella use it, it means throw_

_***Bottle: like Bung Bottle can be use severely way's but when Arabella say's it, it mean's courage, or no fear. _

_****Bugger: once again this can mean severely things but when Arabella use Bugger it means damn. _


End file.
